Hook Line And Miss
by The Storyteller of Old
Summary: Kate is a new Survey Corps member. And, she has a HUGE crush on captain Levi. I mean, who doesn't? She tries to flirt using some mops and buckets, but does this get the job? How much will it take to get "senpai" to notice her?


Hook. Line. And Miss.

I had the finishing touches on everything! I shampooed the carpets. I dusted the fans and went attack on dustbunnies on all the dustbunnies! It was perfect! Tonight, I would sleep with Levi.

I heard the front door click. He was here! I stood up and straightened out all the wrinkles on the bed before sitting back down. But, I needed to look like I had been doing other things instead of cleaning… I didn't need Levi thinking I was desperate. Being something was much different than appearing as something.

"Hello, Kate." He came in the room. His dark brooding eyes glancing at me for a second. Then, he took in his surroundings. He could probably smell the pledge. Hook.

"Did you clean…t-the room today?" Levi asked, straightening his tie. He began to closely inspect the room.

"Yes," I replied, closing the book, "I did." Line.

"You know how I love it when you clean…" He started advancing towards me. And sinker.

I was already sprawled out of the bed as he began to savagely kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned. His fingers tangled in my hair. I could feel his hot titan-fighting breath on my cheek.

Then, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes.

"Is that…" he asked, pointing under the bed, "a cobweb?"

"Cobweb?! What? No. No! There's no cobweb!"

"Yes, it is," he said, rubbing it between his fingers. "So, you didn't clean the room…"

"Yes, I did Levi! I shampooed the carpets! I dusted the windows-"

"But, you didn't clean underneath the bed. Now, did you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I looked away abashed. No, I hadn't.

"I guess I'll just go to some other fangirl that's willing to clean underneath their bed for me. But, tell me. Did you really think you could hide this from me?"

"I thought I could. Honey, you keep your old 3D maneuver gear under the bed. How was I supposed to know I could go under there? And, you've been so distant after the titans had vanished that I-"

"Enough."

"Look, I know you think they're still out there…"

"Kate, I'm warning you!" Then, he left. That was the first time he raised his voice at me. But, I knew I had to get him to forgive me.

A crowd had gathered. But, I didn't care. I was going to prove myself to Levi. My arms had begun to ache. And my fingers had gotten red and my knuckles were bloody.

I heard "What is she doing?" from the crowd. I heard "Is she slow?" I had joined the survey corps after initiation. This left me with less friends. But, Levi had stuck out his arm in comradeship which I had mistaken as love. I did…love Levi. But, despite whatever had come between us, I had to stop this rift in our relationship before I lost him forever.

The crowd had parted, forming a large path for a couple of the survey corps. There stood Levi, Eren, and Mikasa.

I looked back down to what I was doing. My heartbeat had continued to hammer inside my chest.

I first noticed brown boots sitting oddly close to where I was sitting at.

"Foolish girl, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Cleaning sir!' I said with my best survey corps stance.

"And, why are you cleaning the public ground? It will get dirty anyways."

"Because, sir, throughout getting to know you, you taught me perseverance, loyalty, and above all cleanliness! And, I will clean all the dirt inside the Wall of Maria until I've demonstrated the hygienic values that you've taught me. And, I will clean every inch of the walls that surround us-"

"Kate-"

"Please, Levi!" I said, bowing, "You offered me the hand of friendship when no one else would. So, please Levi. Allow me to prove myself to you."

A blanket of silence fell over the crowd.

His knees slammed onto the ground and he attacked my mouth with his own.

I sat on my knees, too shocked to do anything.

He paused, smirking. Then, he ruffled my hair and left.

Eren turned to Mikasa. "What did I just watch-"

"SENPAI FINALLY NOTICED ME!" I screamed. Little did I know, that scream had caused giant, terrible monsters that had finally fallen into fairytales, back from the pages.


End file.
